Later Life
by littlelonelywallflower
Summary: It's a few years after COHF and everyone is much older. Jace is planning on proposing to Clary, but will she say yes? Marriage, Family life and more. Major Clace.
1. Tell the News

**So this is a few years after COHF…just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Mortal Instruments**

_Jace POV_

I was so nervous. I wasn't sure what he would say.

On the 1st of December, I was going to finally tell my Parabatai the news. I walked through the city, wearing my winter coat Clary had got me for my birthday and a scarf. The cold wind blew through the city of skyscrapers and yellow cabs.

I decided I would tell Alec first. He deserved to know.

I reached his street and began to walk to the apartment building. Alec lived with his boyfriend Magnus Bane, a few years ago they had broken up, but they soon got back together. They are still dealing with the whole 'immortal' thing.

I stepped up to the door and pressed the bell.

'Who is it?' grumbled a voice through the intercom.

'It's me. Jace.'

'Oh hey, come on up,' said the voice.

The buzzer sounded as the door was unlocked. I pushed inside and walked up the steps to their apartment.

I was about to knock on the door, when it swung open. On the other side was Magnus.

'Jace darling, how are you? Oh! I am loving your coat. It's really trendy.'

'Uh hi Magnus. I'm good thanks, how about you?' I asked.

'Oh I'm fabulous as per usual! Did you come to see Alec? He's right in the kitchen.'

I nodded my thanks. 'Well I came to talk to you both, actually,' I said as I walked towards the counter on the kitchen. I sat myself on the side and turned to look at them.

'Well, what is it then?' said Alec, curiously glaring into my eyes.

'I'm going to ask Clary to marry me.'

Magnus squealed and began to jump around, whilst Alec stared at me in shock.

'I mean, I have to ask Luke first, but I was planning on proposing on Christmas Day.' I stuttered.

'That's wonderful Jace! I will have to help Clary plan the wedding!' Magnus shouted. My eyes widened at the thought of all that glitter.

Alec realised the horrified look on my face and sent me a look that said, _don't worry I'll sort this out_. Then he turned to Magnus saying 'How about you just step outside for a minute Mags, I just need to talk to Jace about something.'

'Oh yes of course. So much excitement!' he squealed, shuffling out of the room.

Alec stepped towards me to give me a man-hug.

'Don't worry about him, I'll get him off your case.' He said.

'Thanks,' I mumbled back

'Congratulations, by the way. Let's hope it all goes well.' He replied.

'Yeah I guess. And can you not mention it to anyone else… I kind of want it to be a surprise at the Christmas party.'

'Sure' he said.

I felt relieved finally getting that off my chest. I hadn't told anyone. But I'm meeting Luke next week to ask for permission, so I hope that goes well.

'Anyway should get going, got a ring to buy!' I shouted as I stepped out of the room.

'See you later then!' I heard from the kitchen.

'Bye!' I heard Magnus shout as he came out of the bedroom.

'Bye.' I shouted.

_Clary POV_

I've been worried about Jace recently. Ever since we bought an apartment together, he's been very jumpy and secretive. I'm wondering what he's up to.

Maybe he's buying me a Christmas Present. After all it is December.

I just don't know.

**A week or so later…**

_Jace POV_

Today is the day. I'm asking Luke, Clary's stepfather, for permission to marry his daughter.

I'm terrified he'll say no. What will I do then? Leave the city and the apartment? Leave Clary?

I just couldn't do that.

But I've got to keep hopeful he'll say yes. I'm meeting him at his apartment, making sure Jocelyn isn't there.

I jump out of the cab and pay the fare then walk down the street towards Luke's house. Clary used to live here as well until we decided to move in together a few months ago. That was when I decided I wanted to marry her. She was the love of my life and always will be.

I rang the doorbell and waited until the door swung open to reveal Luke.

'Hey Jace, you wanted to see me?' he asked.

'Yeah I had something I wanted to ask you,' I replied nervously as I followed him into the living room.

'Tea or Coffee?' he called as he walked into the kitchen.

'Coffee please,' I said, sitting down on the couch.

He came in a while later with two mugs and sat down on the other side of the couch.

'So uh, what did you want to ask me?' he asked curiously.

I took a sip of the rich coffee with the hot drink burning the tip of my tongue.

'Well, uh I wanted to ask you permission to marry Clary,' I mumbled.

He sat there quietly for a minute staring into his mug. I meanwhile was panicking. Was he going to say no?

He looked up then and stared at my face.

'Yes Jace, you can marry her,' I breathed a sigh of relief, 'but you have to promise you'll take care of her no matter what, okay?'

'Yes I promise, no matter what.'

He then stood up and shook my hand and asked me, 'When were you planning on proposing?'

'Christmas Day. I've still got to buy the ring.' I replied.

'Good. Now I expect you to make her very happy.' He grumbled.

'I will, I promise.'

**Please review!**


	2. Christmas Shopping

**Chapter 2 is here! Enjoy!**

_Jace POV_

I wake in the morning under the thick sheets, my arms wrapped around her small body. I open my eyes to see her small body lying under the covers, her red hair blowing in her face from the soft breaths of air from her pink lips.

I arrived late last night after spending the day out in the city searching for the perfect ring for Clary. When I came back, I had wandered through the apartment to find Clary fast asleep on the couch with the television still on. I had picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and placed her underneath the sheets.

She was still sleeping peacefully in my arms. I laid there watching her. She is so beautiful. And she may be my future wife. Just the thought makes me smile.

She began to stir and wake up. I gently lent down and placed a kiss on her freckled forehead. With her eyes still closed, she smiled sweetly. Then I was staring into those emerald gold-flecked eyes filled with happiness.

'Good morning beautiful,' I said.

'Good morning to you too,' she whispered.

She suddenly sat up and placed her lips upon mine. I kissed her sweetly and slowly, loving kissing her.

'Where were you last night?' she asked, 'I waited up for you, but you never came.'

'I'm sorry, I was out late' I said.

'Doing what? You've been acting strange all week,' she exclaimed, 'what have you been doing?'

'Um, well it's a surprise,' I muttered, tickling her sides.

'Surprise?!' she squealed.

'Yes. And I cannot tell you what it is.'

'Jace…' she whined, pouting up at me.

'Nope, not telling.'

'Fine.' She said, 'I have to get ready, I'm going Christmas shopping with Izzy.'

She swung her legs off the bed and walked out of the room to the kitchen. I watched as her flaming locks hung over her back, swinging as she walked.

I sat up in the bed and looked over at my bedside table. I reached over to the top draw and opened it to reveal a small blue box. I put my hand inside and took the box in my hand. I slowly opened it up to show the gift Clary would receive for Christmas.

A beautiful silver shining ring perched inside. It had a big emerald gem sitting on the top, the same colour as her forest-green eyes, the reason I chose the ring. In just a few days she would be wearing it.

'Jace!' she shouted, from the kitchen 'Jace, what are you doing? Your breakfast is ready!'

I quickly put the ring back in the draw and walked back to find my wife to-be.

_Clary POV_

I stepped out of the cab and paid the driver, then I walked inside the coffee shop. I'm meeting Izzy here before we go out to the shops. I walk up to the counter and order a Cinnamon Latte. I usually have a black coffee but I was in a Christmassy mood, so I decided to go for a more festive drink.

I took my paid-for drink and sat down on a table near the window of the shop. I watched as people bustled around in thick winter jackets in the city. I then saw white flecks of snow begin to fall to the ground.

Snow! It was going to be a white Christmas. I was so excited.

I've always loved Christmas. And Halloween. Pretty much every occasion.

This year would be the first Christmas me and Jace will be celebrating at our own apartment. I've already put up a small Christmas tree, as we can't afford a big one, and all the decorations. Jace was a bit uneasy at first with all the colours because he'd never really celebrated Christmas at the Institute, but soon forgot after seeing my happiness at all the ornaments in the apartment.

I was jolted back into real time as the bell dinged as a customer entered the coffee house. I looked up to see Isabelle, walking in with a stylish long red coat and high heeled winter boots. Her dark hair was flecked with snow and her nose tinged pink from the cold air. She swung herself down in the seat next to me, huffing while pulling off her gloves.

'Hey Clary. Oh! Is that a Cinnamon Latte?' I nodded as she begged, 'Please can you grab me one?'

'Sure, hold on a minute.' I replied.

I walked up to the counter and ordered another Cinnamon Latte and walked back to the table to find Izzy sitting comfortably on the chair gazing into her phone screen.

'One Cinnamon Latte, as promised,' I said, placing down the mug.

'Ooh thank you so much, it is so cold outside today,' she said shivering.

'I know, but Christmas is coming up!' I said grinning.

'Uh don't remind me, I have so many presents to buy.' She groaned. 'But we will get them all today, right? Anyway I'm not quite sure what to get Simon, so I'll need your help. Jace I'll probably get him a new jumper or something and Alec too. So much to do, so little time,'

'Don't worry. We will get all the presents today then wrap them at the institute later tonight,' I said.

'Ooh, then we should definitely have a girl's night in!' upon seeing the look on my face, she quickly added 'I'm sure Jace is going out with Alec or Simon tonight, anyway.'

'All right let's go.'

_Clary POV_

Five hours later, we walked out of the last shop carrying loads of bags on our arms. I bought Simon some Lord of the Rings stuff and Alec a new blue jumper. I got Magnus a new sparkly top and Izzy a new pair of heels. I also bought Luke and Jocelyn some new home stuff as they had recently bought a new house for themselves and needed stuff to decorate.

I took forever choosing Jace's present, it had to be perfect. Izzy had tried to help pick something but in the end I found it. I had a silver sterling ring engraved with a flock of soaring herons with the letter 'H' for Herondale. I wasn't sure he would like it, but after all it is his family's name.

We caught a cab back to the Institute. We walked in the door and went up the elevator to find Jace and Alec standing in the corridor. Jace gave me a curious yet smug look as he said, 'Been shopping then?'

Both the boys laughed as we stumbled out of the door with our many bags.

'Let me have a peek?' said Jace.

I turned away quickly, 'Nope, they're presents. And they are meant to be surprises so you can't see them.' I said firmly.

Me and Izzy rushed down the corridor toward her bedroom. We ran into the room and sat down on Izzy's bed.

'Phew, that was close.' She gasped, out of breath.

'Yep,' I agreed.

'Let's get these wrapped up then,' I said.

Isabelle nodded and we got started. By the end of the hour, we had wrapped them all. We high-fived each other in achievement and stepped out of the room to be met by Jace.

'Can I see now?' he asked. Izzy then rolled her eyes and strutted off towards the library.

'Jace, they are already wrapped, you just have to wait a few more days. Then you can open yours,' I explained to him.

'I don't want to wait,' he said plainly. Then he leaned down and kissed me softly. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Then we were interrupted by a coughing from the other side of the room. I turned to see an awkward looking Simon standing againist the wall. 'Sorry to interrupt but do you know where Izzy is?' he asked.

'Simon!' I shouted and ran towards him wrapping my arms around my best friend.

He choked and gasped as I squeezed him. 'If you hug me any harder I'll suffocate.' He said

'Now that I would like to see,' said Jace sarcasticly.

I ignored him and turned to Simon. 'I haven't seen you in ages. I missed you,' I whined.

'I know I missed you too. But I had to go on some vampire business things.'

I frowned. What vampire business?

'Anyway,' he said interrupting my thoughts, 'Where is Izzy?'

'Oh, she's in the library.' I replied.

'Thanks' he said as he quickly strolled down the corridor to the room.

Jace then walked over and wrapped his arms around me. 'Do you want to go back home now?' he asked, staring into my eyes.

'Sure,' I said, grabbing his hand.

We went into the elevator and then grabbed our coats and stepped out into the cold air.


	3. Christmas Morning

**Chapter 3 ahh!**

_Jace POV_

Christmas Eve. Tomorrow is the day.

Me and Clary are spending Christmas morning together before heading over to the Institute for Christmas dinner and opening presents with everyone. We already spent tonight at Magnus' house with Alec, Izzy and Simon. We had a few drinks and played Truth or Dare.

But now we've just got back to the apartment and Clary is fast asleep next to me, her head resting on my chest. I haven't been able to sleep for the past two hours, I was too hyped up about tomorrow, but now I'm laying here watching her.

Watching her chest fall and rise with wispy breaths blowing out of her mouth. She sleeps so peacefully. I love her so much.

I then drifted asleep thinking of the girl I will always love.

Clarissa Fray.

_Clary POV_

I saw the morning light shining through my eyelids when I drifted awake. I sighed, not wanting to be awake this early. Then I realise….

It was Christmas Day!

I jumped out of bed to run out of the room, but I turned and saw Jace still fast asleep on the bed.

Let's give him a scare.

I sneaked round the side of the bed careful not to wake him. I reached his side of the bed and quietly straddled him, leaning towards his face.

'Jace,' I whispered, breathing over him.

His eyelids flutter then he opened his eyes. 'Ah!' he said, terrified of the giant looming face in forn of his. 'Jeez Clary, you scared me.'

'Haha, I scared you! You should've seen the look on your face! Priceless,' I said laughing to myself.

'Come here you,' he growled, grabbing hold of my waist and lifting me up. I squealed, not wanting to be lifted. He carried me over onto the bed and placed me down. I tried to escape, but then he straddled my waist.

'Jace!' I squeaked, 'Let me go!'

He moved his face closer to mine, inches away and whispered 'No.' then he reached down to my sides and begun to tickle me.

'Jace….No…..Stop!' I shouted while giggling and squealing at being trapped and tickled.

He grinned at my reaction, then eventually stopped and leaned forward and placing his lips to mine. I kissed him back softly and slowly, while smelling his strong scent. Minty and a hint of his leftover cologne. And something that was just…Jace.

We then stopped and I smiled up at him and whispered, 'Merry Christmas Jace,'

'Merry Christmas Clary.' He said back.

He then climbed off the bed and walked out of the room towards the kitchen. I got up and followed behind him wanting to give him his present.

I stepped out of the room to find Jace standing by the Christmas tree. Underneath it was my small wrapped box for Jace and an even smaller box that was never there before. Curious, I walked towards it, only to be stopped by Jace.

'I got you a special present,' he said, 'and I wanted you to open it here with me.'

'Okay,' I said picking up the small box.

I carefully ripped open the wrapping paper to show a small, blue velvet box. It must have been some kind of jewellery. I turned towards Jace and looked up to see him take the box from my hands.

He then suddenly lowered onto one knee. I gasped, my brain suddenly processing what was happening. Jace then opened the box to reveal a small silver ring with a bright emerald gem. I was speechless, Jace was proposing to me.

'Clary,' he said, 'You are the love of my life. No one else compares. I love you with all my heart and more and more than anything I wanted to ask you, Will you marry me?'

I stared shocked into his golden eyes seeing them filled with love for me.

'Yes. Yes, Jace I will.'

He stood up quickly and gathered me into his arms. I felt tears trickle down my face in such a moment of happiness. He then stood back, took my left hand and placed the ring on the third finger of my hand. It fit perfectly. And it was so beautiful.

'I love you Jace,' I whispered as he gathered me in his arms again.

'I love you too, so much' he whispered back, overjoyed I had said yes.

**Aww such cute Clace fluff**

**Please review!**


	4. Surprises

**Chapter 4 is here! Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter!**

_Jace POV_

We arrived at the Institute at 1:00 after spending the morning cuddled up in bed. We walked through the giant gate covered in snow and walked up to the doorstep, with gifts for everyone in a sack in my hand. I rang the doorbell and later heard the _clunk _of the door being unlocked.

On the other side of the door stood Alec in a red jumper with reindeer antlers on his head. Me and Clary burst out laughing when noticing the bizarre head gear.

"Don't laugh, Magnus made me wear them."

Which made us laugh even harder.

Finally we begun to calm down and stepped into the warmth. It was a cold and chilly white Christmas this year, and Clary loved it.

We greeted Alec and wished him a merry Christmas before following him into the elevator to head towards the festive celebrations. We stepped out to find decorations covering the whole ceiling and the many doors of the Institute.

"Izzy did all this," Alec explained.

We walked further down the corridor to the Library. It was filled with red, white and green decorations everywhere and delicate ornaments covered the huge fir tree in the corner of the vast room.

We were suddenly greeted by everyone at the celebration. Maryse, Robert, Jocelyn, Luke, Izzy, Simon, Magnus and even Church. We all said hello then I dragged Clary away to help me put the presents under the tree. Everyone then gathered again, discussing their Christmas mornings and then suddenly Izzy shouted, "Come on, Let's open the presents!"

We all then walked towards the couches and sat down watching as Izzy, Alec and Simon handed out each of the presents into people's piles. I turned to see Clary sitting next to me, quietly watching all her family gathered together. I wrapped my arms around her, cuddling her boy and whispered in her ear; "Merry Christmas Clary,"

_Clary POV_

I smiled taking in everyone's reactions to the gifts given to them. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a screech.

"CLARY! OH MY GOD, I LOVE THEM" Izzy shouted, while jumping up and down. I turned to see everyone covering their ears from the noise.

"You're welcome" I said, glad to see her so happy.

Everyone thanked each other for the gifts given and my mum gave me a hug saying how beautiful these decorations would look in the new house.

Then Maryse walked in the room and shouted out saying Christmas dinner was ready, and everybody got up and wandered to the dining room in the Institute.

Once we had sat down, we all began to dig in. There was Christmas Turkey, Roasted Potatoes and Vegetables and loads of delicious foods. The food was incredible and we all admitted this to Maryse who cooked everything.

After the meal, everyone stayed sat down and begun to talk. It seems hours before someone tapped their glass to get everyone's attention.

Clary looked up to see Luke standing with his glass of champagne in hand, waiting to give a speech. Everybody fell silent wanting to hear.

"First off, I wanted to say, we've had a tough year. All of us. But we've got through it together and we'll do it again," Luke said, speaking of the final battle against Sebastian. "And I wanted to tell everyone some special news. Jocelyn is pregnant and we are going to have a baby."

My face lit up with shock and happiness. My mom and Luke, are having a baby? Wow. This was amazing. I was going to have a little baby brother or sister. And I couldn't wait.

I jumped up and ran into Luke and my mother's arms squeezing them tight. "I'm so happy for you too." I croaked, getting teary.

"Clary, honey don't cry" said my mom sweetly.

"You're going to be a big sister," Luke said, staring me in the eyes.

I smiled and laughed. "I'm gonna love that little monster so much!"

Everyone laughed as I walked back to my seat.

I heard the dinging sound again, and looked up to see Jace, standing up, preparing to give a speech.

_Jace POV_

I stood up nervously, deciding to tell everyone now. I mean why not? Everyone was here, they were going to find out soon enough.

I shakily tapped my knife againsist the side of my glass to see everyone looking at me with curious faces. I glanced round and saw Magnus and Alec looking at me expectantly.

"Uh, I also have some news as well. Clary and I are engaged," I said.

I heard a squeak next to me and turned to see Isabelle bombarding into Clary, squealing. "Oh my god, you're getting married. We have to buy the wedding dress, flowers and –"

"Izzy calm down, I'm not getting married right now," Clary said calmly.

"I know. BUT IT IS JUST SO EXCITING." As Izzy continued to babble on I wandered towards Luke and Jocelyn.

"I hope you don't mind me marrying your daughter." I said quietly, nervous of my fiancés mother's reaction.

"Of course not. In fact I'll be glad to call you my son in law." She replied and stepped forward to embrace me. Surprised I stiffened but then loosed and returned it.

I was officially going to marry Clary.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Preparing & Pizza

**IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I've been unbelievably busy and was struggling with ideas. **

**Here is Chapter 5 finally!**

**(Thank you moocow27!)**

**Please review, I would love some help with ideas and writing **

_Clary POV_

I tried to do up the zip on the side of the dress. I'd been trying on wedding dresses for 3 hours. My mom and Izzy have been selecting all these dresses to try on.

All the others had been too small, big, puffy or dull but I couldn't wait to see this dress in the mirror finally. It had been my favourite since I first saw it in the shop window.

I finally zipped the silver zip all the way to the top of the dress. I was nervous to see the dress and my mom's and Izzy's reaction.

"I'm coming out," I said loudly, to them outside the changing room.

I pushed aside the velvet curtain and stepped out to the space.

They both gasped loudly, with my Mom saying "Oh honey you look wonderful."

I walked towards the long mirror in the corner of the room and gasped looking at the woman in the mirror.

She looked like a princess. In a long silky strapless dress I looked stunning. The golden dress was covered in lace with pearls lining the top of the dress. The bottom of the dress reached the floor and had a short train dragging along the ground behind me.

"It's beautiful," was the only thing I could say.

This was the dress for my wedding.

"Oh my gosh Clary! That is the dress. You look amazing!" squealed Izzy.

I stared speechless at my reflection in the mirror.

"Clary? Don't you like it?" Jocelyn asked.

"No. No I love it. This is the one." I stated.

_Jace POV_

Only a week now. We've both been so busy.

Planning the flowers, venues, guests and buying rings, dresses and decorations. I never knew having a wedding was so hard.

Clary and I decided on a white and gold themed wedding and for it to be held in the Institute as there were so many rooms and it was so large.

I speeded along the road in Luke's truck, that I had borrowed for the past week, heading to the store. I was meeting Simon, Alec and Luke at the suit store. And I was late.

I drove the truck into the parking space and ran out slamming the door behind me. I raced into the building to bump into Simon waiting at the door.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Traffic…took….ages," I panted, between breathes.

"Well get in there," he pushed me towards the curtain to be measured.

Well this will be fun.

_Clary POV_

I collapsed on the bed, exhausted after the long day. After finding the wedding dress, we went to the mall to look for wedding dresses for Izzy and Maia, who we met there.

In the end we decided on a gold sequined dress with a long white skirt with matching gold heels for the two girls.

Suddenly my stomach rumbled, interrupting my thoughts. When was the last time I ate? I only had a bowl of cereal for breakfast and a muffin in the morning. But other than that…nothing.

I got up, groaning, and walked into the kitchen. I searched through all the cupboards but didn't find anything good, maybe takeaway tonight then. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and got my phone from my handbag. Then I called Jace.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello"

"Hey, how was your day?" I questioned.

"Exhausting. How about you?"

"Same here."

"Well I'll be home soon, then we can sit and watch that new rubbish film you bought."

"Hey don't insult The Hunger Games, it's a really good."

"Yeah, well whatever." He replied.

"Anyway, I called to ask whether you wanted takeaway for dinner. 'Cause we have no food."

"Sure."

"So…." I said, "What do you want?"

"Surprise me." He said, then he hung up.

I decided Pizza, because who can go wrong with pizza. I called the number and ordered a Peperoni and a Margarita, mine and Jace's favourites.

I was sitting on the sofa, watching some random programme, when I heard the door open and close.

"Honey I'm home," Jace called from the hallway.

I rolled my eyes and got up to meet him. He saw this and gave me a long kiss.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too," I replied.

"Now, where's the food-?" he was interrupted by the doorbell.

I laughed, as he ran to the door to get the food.

He came back carrying the two pizza boxes.

"Pizza," he said, peering in the boxes, "why am I not surprised?"

I giggled and placed the boxes on the kitchen counter and got out the plates.

He pushed past me towards the fridge.

"I am having a beer," he declared loudly.

"Oh, I'll have a glass of wine, if you don't mind." I said.

"Of course, I don't." he said, kissing me on the cheek.

I placed the different pizza slices on the plates and walked through to the living room. I put the plates on the coffee table and went to put the DVD in the player.

He sat down on the sofa and cuddled next to me once I sat down. I began eating the cheesy pizza while watching the film.

Once I'd finished I put the plate down and snuggled further into Jace's arms and began to drift asleep.

_Jace POV_

I was watching the character Katniss run through the forest when I noticed that Clary had fallen asleep. She really had been tired.

I watched as her soft breathes blew her fiery hair across her face.

She was just so beautiful.

Trying not to wake her, I slowly moved from underneath her body off the couch to stand up staring down at her. I carefully placed my hands under her back and knees and lifted her from the couch into my arms. Unconsciously she snuggled into my hold and held onto my body.

Carrying her body, I moved through the apartment to the bedroom. I lifted her onto the bed, but she was still holding my arm. I took her gripping hand and placed it next to her body. I then reached down and placed the bed sheets over her body and walked round to my side of the bed.

I slipped off my shoes and laid down on the bed. I moved closer to her small body and hugged it against mine.

I loved her so much. And soon she would be my wife.

**Adorable Jace and Clary**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I would love to hear what you think!**


	6. It's Nearly Time

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY. THIS UPLOAD HAS TAKEN FOREVER!**

**TODAY IS THE DAY**

**You all know what's coming. ARE YOU EXCITED?! **

**I am. **

**Thanks for the follows and favourites it makes me happy :)**

**Thank you cityofdauntlessforever123, glad you like the story**

**Anyway, here we go!**

_Jace POV_

I am so nervous.

What if something goes wrong? What if Clary doesn't want to marry me? What if she leaves me?

No. I refuse to believe she would do that.

I stare in the mirror at the grown man I have become. I'm going to be married. To clary. I will be a husband and we'll live together and have little Shadowhunters running round the house. The thought makes me smile.

I quickly straighten my tie and fix the carnation attached to my suit pocket. The suit was black with a cream waistcoat underneath. I was a bit uncomfortable in the outfit, as I was used to tight black clothing for demon hunting. But I couldn't wear that to my wedding.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. "Come in!" I shouted to the mystery person.

Alec entered wearing a similar suit, except it was grey. He strolled in grinning as he saw me looking so nervous.

"Scared Jace?" he questioned

I gave him one of those _duh_ looks. "What do you think?! I'm so nervous. What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong. Calm down, there's nothing to worry about."

I sat down on the bed behind me and sighed. I was overreacting. Alec was right. I had nothing to worry about.

"Look everything will be fine," Alec explained, sitting next to me. "Clary is getting ready with Izzy and Maia and all the guests are arriving. The flowers are here. I've got the rings." He said, tapping his pocket. "It's all fine."

I sighed loudly again, still stuck in my own thoughts of what lay ahead.

The future.

I wonder what mine will be like.

_Clary POV_

Everyone was bustling about, trying to quickly get everything ready in time. I sat there in the chair in front of the vanity mirror, watching the chaos unfold.

Izzy was desperately trying to put on her makeup, while Maia attempted to put on her dress with her hair done. My mum was running round collecting everything we needed and Maryse was talking animatedly into her phone with big hand gestures.

I was the only one silent, everyone was so loud. I let my mind drift away into my thoughts.

I was going to be married today. To Jace. I'd been dreaming about this moment my whole life. And now it was happening.

Everything was going to be fine. I imagined I would be nervous, terrified even. But honestly I was fine. I loved Jace with all my heart, and it wouldn't make any difference if something went wrong.

"Clary. Clary! Are you even listening to me?"

Voices dragged my mind out of its thoughts to see Isabelle standing in front of me with a curious expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

I nodded. "Well, anyway are you all ready to go? It's about to start." She questioned me.

"Yep, all set."

She looked like she was about to burst into tears. "I can't believe this is finally happening!" she said, grabbing me into an all-encompassing hug. "I think I'm going to cry."

"Oh Izzy! Don't cry. It's a happy day. Don't be upset." I said, wiping away her drops of tears.

"They're happy tears, Clary."

"Oh," I said sounding surprised, "well I guess that's…okay"

"Come on then, we don't want to keep Jace waiting." She said suddenly.

I got up picking up my dress and stepped out of the bedroom.

_Jace POV_

I stepped into the hall and was greeted by the many guests. They were standing in the aisle chatting with friends and families from all over Idris. In a way, I was glad. Mine and Clary's wedding had brought old friends together, it put a smile on my face.

Some began to congratulate me but others constantly patted me on the back.

I swear if one more person, hits me on the back I will…

Nope. I won't. I promised to myself I wouldn't ruin this for Clary, so I just accepted it.

As I greeted friends and family, I slowly began to move towards the altar at the front of the Church. Soon people began to take their seats and the music began to play….

_Clary POV_

We headed over to the Church of Idris, which was only a short walk as it was next door to the Hotel we were getting ready in. Once we arrived, we were all lead towards these great big wooden doors which showed the entrance to the main part of the Church.

It was at this moment, that the inside of my stomach began to tingle. Butterflies, I realised. I was just so nervous. I was sure I barely knew anyone that would be inside the room in front of me.

Well maybe a few. From the war and all that, all those years ago.

But anyway, here I am standing in front of these huge doors just waiting for my life to begin.

"Are you ready?" I hear Izzy whisper behind me.

"Definetly" I replied.

Then the doors began to open.

**OOOHHHH its so close **

**Anyway sorry again for such a late update, been so so busy.**

**HOPE YOU HAD A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A GOOD YEAR!**


End file.
